marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's The Avengers
| Previous Film = | Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** Villains: * * ** ** * Locations: * ** ** Chitauri base ** *** *** *** **** *** **** *** **** ***** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * Items: * * * * * * * Destroyer gun * Vehicles: * * * Acura cars ** Acura TL ** Acura NSX Spider * Chitauri air chariot * Chitauri mother ship * Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II |Plot = Loki encounters the Other, an envoy for an alien race known as the Chitauri. In exchange for retrieving the Tesseract, an energy source of limitless power, the Other promises Loki a Chitauri army with which he can subjugate the Earth. Nick Fury, director of the espionage agency S.H.I.E.L.D., and his lieutenant Maria Hill arrive at a remote research facility during an evacuation, where physicist Dr. Erik Selvig is leading a research team experimenting on the Tesseract. Agent Phil Coulson explains that the object has begun radiating an unusual form of energy. The Tesseract suddenly activates and opens a portal, allowing Loki to reach Earth. Loki takes the Tesseract and uses his scepter to enslave Selvig and several agents, including Clint Barton, to aid him in his getaway. In response to the attack, Fury reactivates the "Avengers Initiative". Agent Natasha Romanoff is sent to India to recruit Dr. Bruce Banner; Coulson visits Tony Stark to have him review Selvig's research; and Fury approaches Steve Rogers with an assignment to retrieve the Tesseract. While Barton steals iridium needed to stabilize the Tesseract's power, Loki causes a distraction in Stuttgart, Germany, leading to a confrontation with Rogers, Stark, and Romanoff that ends with Loki's surrender. While Loki is being escorted to S.H.I.E.L.D., Thor, his adoptive brother, arrives and frees him hoping to convince him to abandon his plan and return to Asgard. After a confrontation with Stark and Rogers, Thor agrees to take Loki to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s flying aircraft carrier, the Helicarrier. There Loki is imprisoned while Banner and Stark attempt to locate the Tesseract. The Avengers become divided, both over how to approach Loki and the revelation that S.H.I.E.L.D. plans to harness the Tesseract to develop weapons as a deterrent against hostile extra-terrestrials. As the group argues, Barton and Loki's other possessed agents attack the Helicarrier, disabling its engines in flight and causing Banner to transform into the Hulk. Stark and Rogers try to restart the damaged engines, and Thor attempts to stop the Hulk's rampage. Romanoff fights Barton, and knocks him unconscious, breaking Loki's mind control. Loki escapes after killing Coulson and ejecting Thor from the airship, while the Hulk leaves on his own. Fury uses Coulson's death to motivate the Avengers into working as a team. Stark and Rogers realize that simply defeating them will not be enough for Loki; he needs to overpower them publicly to validate himself as ruler of Earth. Loki uses the Tesseract, in conjunction with a device Selvig built, to open a portal above Stark Tower to the Chitauri fleet in space, launching his invasion. The Avengers rally in defense of New York City, but quickly realize they will be overwhelmed as wave after wave of Chitauri descend upon Earth. With help from Barton, Rogers, Stark, and Thor evacuate civilians, while Banner transforms back into the Hulk and goes after Loki, eventually beating him into submission. Romanoff makes her way to the portal, where Selvig, freed of Loki's control, reveals that Loki's scepter can be used to close the portal. Meanwhile, Fury's superiors attempt to end the invasion by launching a nuclear missile at Manhattan. Stark intercepts the missile and takes it through the portal toward the Chitauri fleet. The missile detonates, destroying the invaders' mother ship, thereby disabling their forces on Earth. Stark's suit runs out of power and he falls back through the portal, but the Hulk saves him from crashing to the ground. Romanoff deactivates the portal to prevent further invasion. In the aftermath, Thor returns Loki and the Tesseract to Asgard. Fury notes that the Avengers will return when they are needed. In the first of two post-credits scenes, the Other confers with his master (Thanos) about the attack on Earth; in the second post-credits scene, the Avengers eat in silence at a shawarma restaurant. | Cast = * Chris Evans as Steven Rogers (Captain America) * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark (Iron Man) * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Mark Ruffalo as Robert Bruce Banner (Hulk) * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow) * Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton (Hawkeye) * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury * Tom Hiddleston as Loki * Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson * Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill * Stellan Skarsgård as Prof. Erik Selvig * Paul Bettany as Jarvis * Lou Ferrigno as the voice of the Hulk * Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts * Jenny Agutter and Powers Boothe as World Security Councillors | Notes = *The world premiere was held at the El Capitan Theatre on April 11, 2012. | Trivia = *This movie was renamed Avengers Assemble in the UK to avoid confusion with the unrelated 1961 TV show called The Avengers, which in turn had its own movie adaptation. *Tony Stark mentions Life-Model Decoys when Agent Coulson comes to recruit him, saying, "You have reached the Life-Model Decoy of Tony Stark." *A post credits scene was filmed on the 12th of AprilCollider (after The Avengers world premiere). It features the six Avengers eating at the shawarma restaurant mentioned by Stark. Chris Evans had to wear a prosthetic face mask to hide his beard growth and further conceals the mask behind his hand as he eats. Due to the late filming of this scene it was not ready for the international release on the 25th, and therefore does not appear on The Avengers presentations in many countries. | Links = * * }} }} Videos Category:Sega - Captain America Category:Sega - Thor Category:Hawkeye's Bow/Appearances